The Forbidden Fruits
by SageoftheSixPathsNaruto
Summary: Percy Jackson's heart has been broken. Who will be there to pick up the pieces? Find out in my first story "The Forbidden Fruits" I haven't decided if it's going to be Pertamis or Perthena. I'm setting it up for either. Let me know your opinion in the review section.
1. The Shattered Heart

**Hey guys, it's the sage here just letting you know this is my first story! I've read so many great stories here, and they have inspired me to write a a Percy Jackson story. Now, just letting you know, while I love Percabeth, I love Pertamis and Perthena even more, so if you don't like that, i'm sorry. Anyway just wanted to let you know. Love ya all and remember to R&R! **

** -SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**

* * *

Percy's POV

It was just another day at CampHalf-Blood. The Apollo cabin were practicing their archery, the Stolls were pulling pranks on everyone, Clarrise and Chris were training, and everyone was just doing their own thing. Oh ya, forgot to introduce my self! Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and, uhhh, well, my dad is Poseidon, the God of the Sea. You see, i'm what you would call a half-blood. Half mortal and, well, half god. Anyway, I was sitting on the beach looking out over the ocean when I heard some one call my name.

"PERCY!" A voice yelled. I turned to see my girlfriend, Annabeth, running over to me. I've known Annabeth for years, she was one of my first friends at camp. Her mother was Athena.

"There you are Percy" She said slowly while trying to catch her breath. I smiled at her and hugged her.a

"Hey there, Wise Girl, how are you?" I asked as I held her. She looked at me with a serious face.

"Percy, can you let me go?" She asked. I let go and looked at her. I've known her for years, and after the Second Titan War, we started going out. I think our relationship took a huge hit though, when I disappeared for months, only to turn up at the Roman Camp, CampJupiter. She found though, and we were never far apart from each other after that. All through the Giant war, we never separated. Even after we fought Arachne and she was falling into Tarturus, I went with her. I protected her, I never let a single monster touch her. I loved her. She's the one for me. But the look on her face right now, it worried me. I had never seen her look at me like this. She wouldn't look in my eyes like she normally does.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Percy, I- I don't think I can be with you anymore. I'm really sorry." She looked down at the sand.

As soon as she said that, my whole world starting to crack. She didn't want to be with me anymore? What did I do? I'm gonna find out.

"What? Why? Is it my fault? Tell me if I can fix it! Please!" There was a pleading in my voice. I felt tears forming I my eyes. It took all my will power to stop them from falling.

"Percy it's not your fault. It's just that while you were gone, I was heart broken. I thought you had just left. I was alone again. I was constantly crying and in pain. Until he came to comfort me." She said. "Tyler was there for me while you were gone. He helped me through the pain. When you came back, I was so happy that you were still alive and I never wanted to be away from you. When we defeated Gaea and came back to camp and we were happy. But then when I saw Tyler again I longed to be with him again. I realized that he was a person I could always love. Someone I could settle down with. You could never be able to that. You're to hyperactive to settle down. I'm sorry Percy. It has to end. I can't keep being with someone who won't ever stop fighting."

I was in shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She wanted to be with Tyler, that son of Hermes that showed up while I was gone. I looked down at the sand, and I felt the first tear fall. Soon I couldn't control it and a constant stream of tears fell. The girl I loved was telling me she couldn't be with me. I felt like I was going to die.

"Please Annabeth, don't leave me. I love you. I would do anything for you. I protected you in that- that pit! Please don't go!" I begged her. She looked at me and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Percy. I can't. You'll always be my best friend though." She started walking away. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. And I cried. I cried for hours. When I finally stopped crying, I went to my cabin. That night, I dreamlessly slept. When I awoke, I went to the pavilion for breakfast. When it was time to burn part of our meal I said a silent prayer. _Please don't let me feel like this again_. I wasn't praying to anyone in particular, just someone who could help me get through this. I went back to my cabin to get ready for the days activities. Luckily, I don't have any lessons with the Athena cabin today. I was about to leave when there was a bright gold flash in my room suddenly. I had been looking towards the door and when I turned around, my face paled. It was the mother of the girl who had broken my heart. It was the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy. It was Athena. And she didn't look happy.


	2. The New Trainer

** Well, here's the second chapter, and I think I'm gonna go ahead and do perthena. I've also decided I'm gonna put lemon in the story. Anyway, that's about all have to say, other than my updates will vary on frequency and length. Also I do not own PJO.**

** -SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**

* * *

Percy's POV

Athena! What was she doing here? Uh-oh, I wonder if she's here to yell at me because Annabeth left me. Maybe she thinks I left her. Either way, I'm about to find out.

"Lady Athena." I said as I bowed. "Why are you here?" There was a bit of fear in my voice as I asked her.

"Perseus Jackson I am here because Lord Zeus has requested your presence on ." She said in a calm tone.

"Zeus is asking for me? Why? Did I do something wrong?" I was getting worried now. What have a I done to have Zeus request me to come to Olympus.

"I do not know. He said he would tell us when we arrive. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Then grab my hand. We shall teleport there" I did as I was told. _Wow_ I thought to my self, _She has really soft hands. And she's really pretty. _What am I thinking?! This is the mother of my ex- girlfriend who voted to kill me years ago. Seconds after we left, we appeared at the entrance to the council room. I looked around and I saw the buildings Annabeth had designed. Looking around made me feel sad. There was a group of Cyclops working on more buildings around Olympus. I started to become sad. I missed Tyson, My half-brother. He would know how to cheer me up. You can't help but be happy around him. Athena tapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you ready?" I nodded yes. "Then let us go in" We walked into the room only to hear arguments about trivial things. Like who mother rhea liked better, or who could beat who in a fight. They all became silent as we walked in. Athena walked over to her throne and sat down. I went and stood in the middle of the room. 14 Olympians sat staring at me. Hades and Hestia had gotten their thrones back at the end of the giant war. I looked around. Hermes and Apollo were goofing around as usual, Artemis was staring about to hit said gods on the head, Hades and Zeus were glaring at me along with Ares. Everyone else was looking at me. I felt very awkward being stared at by the gods. I made eye contact with my father and he smiled at me. Then Zeus began to speak.

"Perceus Jackson! You have saved Olympus twice now, once from Kronos and another time from the giants and Gaea. We have been trying to decide of a worthy award for you. We have finally reached a decision this morning. All of us agree that your actions to protect Olympus and the world are courageous. I shall ask you once again. Will you become a god?" I was shocked. Being offered god-hood again? I always thought of life as a god. But I never would of accepted because I had Annabeth. But now? Of course I would. But leaving my friends and family. But being able to spend eternity with my father.

"I will, Uncle. I accept your offer."

"I thought you would. Now, prepare your self. This may hurt." They all stood and started chanting in ancient Greek: **Με τη δύναμη μας, θα πρέπει να γίνει θεός. Σας παραχωρούμε αυτή την εξουσία, έτσι ώστε να μπορεί να διαφωτίσει το θνητό κόσμο. Το αίμα σας θα γίνει χρυσό. Καθαρή ενέργεια θα ρέει μέσα από σας. Είστε πλέον ένας θεός.** I could feel the power entering. I could feel my blood changing into Ichor, and it burned. I fell to the floor in pain. But as fast as the pain came, it went away. I felt my body changing. Minutes went by, my powers being amplified. The chanting stopped and I looked around, I met the eyes of a beautiful goddess right before I blacked out.

I awoke in a sea green room. As I looked around I noticed that I was able to see things much more clearly than normal. I got up and walked to a mirror. The person in the mirror looked nothing like me. At least, I didn't think it did. I was handsome. No, I was more that that. I was sexy. I couldn't believe my eyes. I started feeling my face. That really was me I was looking at.

"I see you're finally up, Percy." A voice said from the doorway. I jumped in surprise. I turned around to find Aphrodite leaning against the door frame. Normally, Aphrodite makes me nervous because she is so beautiful, but now I feel normal. Hmmm, weird. Must be a god thing.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite" I bowed.

"Percy, there is no need for formalities anymore. You are a god. Anyway, I was sent down to wake you up. It's time for you to assume your place as god." She told me. I nodded and followed her up to the council room. I looked behind me, and I realized I was in my dad's palace on Olympus. As we walked up, we started talking about random things.

"So how does it feel Percy?" she asked me.

"How does what feel?" I didn't know what she was asking.

"Being a god, of course!"

"Oh. It feels… different. I don't know how to explain it. I feel powerful."

"As you should. By the way, you look great." She winked at me. I started blushing. Being complemented on your looks by the love goddess can do that to you.

"Thank you. I don't feel like me though." I admitted. We had just arrived at the throne room, and when I walked in, I noticed a new throne. It was sea green marble, with a black Pegasus design on the side. I went to stand in the middle of the room. My dad spoke first.

"Percy Jackson, you are now a god! Why don't you go sit in you're throne?" he asked. I complied and went over to the new throne and sat down. I felt powerful as I sat down. Zeus proceeded to speak after I was comfortable.

"Percy Jackson, do you know you're titles as a god?" I shook my head. "Very well, I didn't expect you to anyway. From here on out, you shall be Lord Perseus, God of the Tides, God of Heroes and God of Time!" I nodded. I was confused why I was god of time.

"God of Time? Why is that?" I asked.

"Because you defeated Kronos, and have taken his powers as a lord of time! As god of heroes, you shall replace Dionysus as camp director as soon as your training ends."

I had to admit I wasn't to happy about going back to camp. Seeing Annabeth daily would hurt. Ouch. There it is again. My heart aches. Why do I have to feel this way? Then I realized zeus had mentioned training. What kind of training did he mean?

"T- Training Uncle?" I stuttered.

"Yes, training to control you're godly powers. Who would train this young god?" he asked everyone. My father raised his hand along with Aphrodite, Apollo, and, to my utter horror, Athena. Why would Athena offer to help someone who she hated and went out with her daughter? Zeus was stroking his beard. He was thinking this over.

"Hmmmmmm, I'm sorry Poseidon, you cannot train your son. Conflict of interests. Aphrodite, you may not train the boy. He needs combat training as well, and that's not your specialty. Apollo, you just want to go clubbing with the boy." To me that sounded exciting. I'll have to talk to Apollo after the meeting about going along with him sometime. Then I realized that left only Athena.

"This leaves only Athena. Are you sure? Do you really wish to train the boy?"

"I do father. I am best fit to train him. Percy, do keep in mind I will not go easy." She told me. Oh man I'm so screwed. I'm gonna die!

"It is decided then. Percy, you shall train for one year before you replace Dionysus! Dismissed!" and with that, Zeus left. I walked over to Athena after saying goodbye to my father and asking Apollo about hanging out later (He said whenever I wanted to hang, just to ask) and we left to her palace. It was a gray color with greek pylons in front. It reinded me of the white house. She told me to meet her here tomorrow morning and we shall start our training then. She said I could sleep in my fathers palace until I have my own place.

**A/N: This chapter sorta sucked in my opinion, but I'll improve next chapter. Anyway, I'll update tomorrow if I can. Thanks for reading. Remember to review! **

**-SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**


	3. Falling in love

**Hey guys! I'm honestly surprised you guys like this story. So people seem to want both, but I can't really see artemis being into that because she likes percy because she's not like other guys. So i think that she'd only want him by himself and wouldn't share him. Anyway, a majority of you want a perthena, including one of the people who inspired me to write. I'm also gonna put in some lemon, but I don't know how that will turn out. But i'll try my best. Thanks for your support! **

** -SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**

* * *

****Athena's POV

I left Percy standing at the steps to my temple. He looks so much different as a god. His muscles, his abs, and he has grown. His eyes now had a slight tinge of gold. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm a _maiden_ goddess! Love only gets in the way of making decisions! Why am I feeling this way. I will not let his beautiful, green eyes that I could stare in all- I need to stop this thinking. Maybe if I go take a shower. Or think of ways I could train him tomorrow. Oh well. It's getting late. I'll think more in the morning.

***The next morning. Still Athena's POV***

I walked out of my palace and met Percy. He looked at me and smiled. His smile is so amazing. Urgh I need to stop thinking like this.

"Good Morning, Athena" He smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Good morning Percy. Are you prepared for your training?" I asked, trying to sound stern, so he wouldn't think me blushing ment anything.

"I think. What are we doing today?"

"I think we might work on being able to control your godly powers for the first month. Next, we will work on swordplay and we will decide what else later."

"Sounds like a plan, milady." He grinned at me. I had to look away from him so I didn't keep staring at him. When I looked back, he looked sad. I wonder why. We started heading to the arena. I was wondering why he wasn't talking about him and Annabeth. I decided to ask him.

"So how are you and Annabeth, Percy?" I asked. I looked at him and I immediately regretted asking him. He looked like he was in pain. I felt bad. I began to try and comfort him.

"What happened, Percy?

He glared at me. "Like you don't know" he mumbled.

"I honestly don't. Are you okay?" He was beginning to shake. I could sense he was trying to hold in his tears. I stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes. Tears were beginning to fall. What could of happened to make him cry like this? Did he leave Annabeth?

"Sh- sh- she broke up with me for some guy named Tyler. When you showed up in my cabin, I thought you were there to kill me. I thought you assumed I left her. I thought you knew about it." He cried out. That would explain why he was so pale and scared when I showed up. How come Annabeth didn't tell me though, did she think I would try and hurt Percy?

"Why did she leave you Percy?"

"Because when I disappeared, Tyler was there for her. And she fell in love with him. I'm sorry for acting like this. Come on. Let's start training." He started heading towards the middle of the arena. I sighed. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, like I said, first we are going to start by learning how to control you powers. Like control of the water, teleporting, and changing what you look like." I explained. _Though he looks perfect in my opinion. _I sighed. I really need to stop thinking like this. Love and lust make you week. Your thoughts become unclear and you can't make decisions quickly.

"Do you know how to change what you look like Percy?" He shook his head. "I thought not. Concentrate on what you want to look like, or what you want to wear. Watch closely now." I started thing about what wanted to look like. I was going to change to be a shorter, younger girl in a dress. But then I looked at him, and I saw my self in my temple in my nightwear. Then I heard a gasp. I saw Percy's face. It was beat red. He was staring at me. When I looked I was in my nightgown. I instantly changed my clothes and he stopped blushing. Gods that was embarrassing, yet exciting. I liked the feeling I was experiencing.

I cleared my throat. "Erm, we'll just not speak of this moment ever. Anyway, you try Percy." He did as he was told. In seconds he was a few inches taller with a full battle gear on. He's a fast learner. This might be easier than I thought.

****A few hours later****

"That was good Percy. Let's call it a day. Same place, same time." He nodded and headed back to his fathers palace. I watched as he walked away. He was tired and he was steadily gaining control over his powers. Suddenly, there was a gold flash, and I turned around to see Aphrodite. _Great_ I thought. _I wonder what she wants. _

"Hello Aphrodite"

"Oh come on Athena. That's it? Your just gonna sit here and think about him." I was shocked. Who was she talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and the hunk of a man we call Percy. I can see the way you look at him. I can feel the love you feel for him."

What are you talking about? Love is a useless emotion. There is nothing to gain by it. And why would I love Sea Spawn?"

"Don't give me that Athena! You know damn well you love him. And if you don't act soon, some other goddess will steal him from you. Including me." I was getting mad. How dare she try to steal my Percy. _Wait? Wait?_ My _Percy? _Oh gods. I do love him.

"How do I get him to like me? He still cares for my daughter."

"Well, be yourself. Let me know if you give up, because I'd like chance to get with him, and he and I can have some fun time with eachother." She said. Was she trying to make me angry?

"Like hell you will. He's mine. Stay away from him." I growled.

I walked away and went to my temple, thinking of ways that I could get him to be my lover. No matter what it took, he was going to be mine."


	4. The Flame Ignites Part 1

**Hey guys, sage here, just wanted to say thank you for all the support. I'm gonna start working on another story soon, but i don't know who to pair. I could do a Pertamis this time or something. Anyway, it's up to you guys. This chapter is gonna be a bit more... interesting if you catch my drift. ;) anyway, peace out hombres and keep the peace! Love ya!**

** -SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**

* * *

Percy's POV

****One month later****

I was out of breath. We had been practicing swordplay since we woke up, and we were taking a little break. We had just completed my training to control my powers. Needless to say, I was a natural. We found that when I was in contact with other heroes, both of our strengths increased. Tomorrow I get to go visit camp to go see my friends. A god has to come with me, just in case I loose control of my self and start destroying everything. I was going to have to avoid _her_ though. Every time I think of her, I start to lose control.

"Percy, can I ask you something?" I looked up to see Athena in front of me. Over the last month we'd become great friends. I never would of thought that it was possible when I was still a demigod. We started becoming closer and closer since our first training session. Now that was weird. I always thought Athena would wear more modest things to bed, but hey, I'm not complaining. Those curves of hers and her beautiful eyes. She was perfect. But it could never be. She's a maiden goddess.

"Hello! Earth to Percy, are you alive?" I started laughing.

"Of course, Athena! I was just thinking-"

"Oh my, that's never a good sign. Does your head hurt?" she said mockingly.

"Anyway, you wanted to ask me something oh wise goddess?" I loved messing with her. She smiled her beautiful smile. Seeing her happy makes my day.

"Yeah, I do. Are you ready for camp tomorrow?" I nodded. Awwww I was hoping she had something more serious. Oh well.

"Also, Percy, your mother sent you a letter." She handed me the letter. I opened it. HOLY CRAP! It's mom's wedding invitation! With all my training, I forgot about it. Shit shit shit shit shit! I need to talk to her. I wonder how that's gonna happen.

"Hey Athena?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Can we go see my mom tomorrow? She just sent me a wedding invitation and I need talk to her about."

"Sure Percy. We could go there first if you want."

"Nah, Paul wouldn't be there, and I need to talk to him to. Anyway, let's continue training."

****The next day at camp half-blood****

We arrived via teleportation on the top of the hill over looking camp. It looked like it hadn't changed a bit. I couldn't wait to go see my friends. I started running down the hill, when I remembered Athena was here. I grinned up at her. I ran back up and said one simple word that got her to run after me:

"TAG!" She started chasing me down to the big house where I saw Chiron and Mr. D playing pinochle. I stopped just to have Athena run into me and push me over. She was on top of me and I was starting to blush. I looked into her eyes and lost track of time. She started to say something but was cut off by Chiron coughing to get our attention. I looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Er, I'm sorry Chiron. I'm here to visit. Good Morning Mr. D." To my surprise Mr. D waved at me and went back to playing his game.

"Ah, Lord Perseus, good to see you." I frowned at him. I didn't like being called lord.

"Chiron, you don't need to call me lord. You trained me. No need for formalities." I smiled at him.

"Okay, what ever you say Percy. Anyway, I assume you would wish to walk around the camp? Oh the campers don't know you have become a god yet. But they have noticed that there has been a new Olympian." I was confused. How come they didn't know I was a god, and how could they now there was a new Olympian?

"How do they know that?" I asked him.

"Well, a new cabin just sprouted up out of no where a month ago. But Percy, I would suggest announcing who you are at dinner tonight. For now though, you and Athena can walk around. If you wish, you can go talk to your friends, though I doubt they'd recognize you. Anyway, have a good day Percy. I'll see you at dinner tonight." I returned to playing with Mr. D. Athena and I decided to go walk around. I heard people asking "Who's that with Athena?" and "That must be the new god. I wonder if that's his cabin." I smiled to my self.

"So where to first, oh wise leader?" I said grinning at Athena. She looked so beautiful, the way the sunlight shined on her hair. And her smile. If only she wasn't a maiden.

"Well, that's up to you. Where do you want to go?" I thought about it for a while.

"Let's go to the Lake." So we headed off to the lake, and had a nice conversation about what I would be training to do next. It was mostly my day to day activities and what I'd do at camp. As god of heroes, I'd replace Dionysus and run the camp with Chiron. I'd train them in swordplay mostly. When we arrived, the lake was still and everything was perfect. I looked to Athena and admired how beautiful she was. I had never notice while I was only a hero. Her stormy grey eyes and her dark blonde hair, and her body was perfect.

"So how about we go swimming?" I asked snapping my fingers and I was in my swim suit. She snapped her fingers and she was in a Light grey bikini that showed her curves quite nicely. She walked over to me and did the one thing I was not expecting. She pushed me the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I fell of the dock. I fell and sat at the bottom for a while, then flung my self up to surprise her I did. She was right next to the edge, and as came down, she was under me. I landed on top of her. I saw her eyes widen a little bit, and she rolled over so she was on top. And then, doing yet another thing I never expected her to do. Her face came closer to mine, I could feel her breath on my lips. And kissed me. I was shocked. I started kissing back, something in my heart was roaring triumphantly like I just won the lottery. But this was better. We kept kissing until I we heard some one gasp. It had to be her that found us. It was Annabeth with a shocked expression on her face.


	5. The Flame Ignites Part 2

**Not much to say, other than thank you again, and that hopefully this chapter will... satiate your needs. This may be my longest, or shortest chapter. Anyway, i might do 2 chapters today but idk. Still thinking of who to put in my next story. PM me or put in a review.**

** -SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**

* * *

Percy's POV 

We looked over to find it was Annabeth, she was starring at us. _Please don't recognize me _I was pleading in my mind. I really didn't want her to be the first person I saw. After i few seconds of awkward silence, she spoke.

"M- Mom? Is that you? Who is that with you?" She asked and I could tell she was incredibly nervous.

"Yes it's me Annabeth. And as to who this is, well he's the new god and he's my-" She was probably going to say trainee but I cut her off before she could continue.

"I'm her boyfriend." I blurted out. I looked at her face, expecting to see an angry look on her face, but she smiling. And she was starting blush. She looked so cute like that.

"You're her boyfriend? Mom is this true?" Athena took a deep breath and said the words that made me incredibly happy.

"Yes. Yes he is my boyfriend." She stood next to me I put my arm around her. I was so happy I was on cloud 9. Annabeth looked shocked that her mom, a maiden, would have a boyfriend. She looked at me, like she was trying to decide whether or not I was good enough for her mom.

"So what's your name then? And what are you the god of?" She asked. I simply stood there and shook my head.

"You'll find out at dinner time. Make sure everybody knows. Now go along now. I'm sure you have lots of training to do." I smiled at her and she walked off after saying goodbye. I looked at Athena.

"Well she's going to be shocked tonight, don't you think?" I asked with a grin.

"Most likely. But we have a problem. How do we tell the other Olympians that we're together? They might not be to happy about us being together. Especially your father."

"You're probably right. But that doesn't matter. As long as I have you, I'll be happy." I smiled at her and I leaned down and kissed her. I held her for a little bit and not to long after, we walked to the beach. We held hands as we walked, which only made people at camp start asking more questions. Every now and then, one of her children would come and question us, but they all got the same answers. That we are together, and they'll find out who I am later. When we reached the beach I sat down, and stared out at the horizon. Athena sat down next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I never thought that the person I was gonna fall in love with would be Athena. But I'm glad. She's beautiful and perfect. I heard her sigh.

"You know I've been trying to plan a way to be with you since our first training session." She said. "To think it all happened spontaneously. So much needing to plan." She turned my face and kissed me. I fell backwards and she laid on top of me. The kiss started growing into something more. We lay there, making out, and my hands explored her body. I started by running my hand through her hair, and I went slowly down her back. I was nearing her waist when she started to run her hands across my chest. My hands moved down farther, and gave you ass a little squeeze. She gasped quietly and we continued to make out. I was in heaven. I was making out with the most beautiful goddess. Her hand was moving down my front. She was nearing the front button of my pants when the conch horn blew. _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! We were so close to doing it! _I thought. We let each other go and we got up and we both made our clothes look nice again. I leaned in for another kiss, and then we headed to the pavilion.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it Athena?" I asked her.

She was blushing. "Yes. Yes it was." She smiled at me and I got the feeling this wasn't over. And I was happy about that.

"Well, I suppose we should sit up with D and Chiron." I suggested. She nodded and we walked over to the table. I nodded at Chiron and D. Grover was up there as well, so I sat next to him, and I made a chair so that Athena could sit next to me. We held hands under the table. I felt like a teenager (Well, technically I am, but I looked like I was in my mid twenties) and I squeezed her hand. Mr. D announced that I would reveal who I was later. He continued to talk about what's going on at camp, and what activities would be held tomorrow. He seemed a lot happier than normal. Maybe it's because he doesn't have to be here for much longer. I can't blame him. I'd be happy to get out of my punishment to. Then, suddenly, Leo Valdez stood up and started talking.

"Have you heard anything from Percy?" I suddenly tensed. I realized that they probably thought I disappeared again. I suddenly felt bad for putting them through so much stress. "We haven't heard from him in a month and we're getting worried. We should send a search party, and look for him!" All the campers nodded, including the Ares campers, though half heartedly.

"We shall do not such thing. Percy will show up when he can. He's bound to have some reason for staying away." Chiron explained. "Anyway, let's start having dinner." As we ate, I could feel many campers staring at me, mostly from the Athena cabin. I tried to smile and act as normal as possible, but I felt euphoric being back at camp. After about half an hour, everyone was done. I looked around, and nobody had left. I guess they really wanted to see who I was.

"You should probably tell them before they die, Percy" Athena whispered in my ear. I chuckled. I nodded at D and he nodded back, meaning I could talk. I stood up and started to talk.

"Attention campers of Camp Half-blood. By now, you must be curious about who I am. No doubt you have noticed the cabin and that can only mean one thing. A new god has been chosen. And I am that god. You have been wondering who I am, yet you all know me." At this, the campers looked confused, but a few, like Leo, Piper and Jason, realized what I meant. They all beamed at me and I smiled. "I have been named a god, the God of Tides, The god of Heroes, and Lord of time! I am Perseus Jackson! Savior of Olympus, and slayer of Gaea!" As I finished, everybody cheered. Except for one person. Annabeth was sitting at her table with a shocked expression on her face. She looked at me, to her mom, then back at me. "I have been training on Olympus for about a month. In 11 months time I shall be back to replace Mr. D as the new camp director!" Even more cheering came from the campers. I smiled and sat down.

"Good job, Percy. You looked like a true god just now." Athena told me. "But we really should be going to see your mother about the wedding." I nodded and told everyone I had to go. We walked out of the pavilion and flashed to my mom's apartment. Why was I so nervous? Athena must have noticed me shaking and held my hand and knocked on the door.

"Be right there!" I heard my mom's voice call. I missed her so much. As soon as she opened the door I hugged her. I held her tight.

"Uhhhh who are you?" My mom said shakily. That's right. I probably look different. I looked at my mom.

"Don't you recognize me? I forgot I looked different." Paul walked into the room at that moment. "Hey Paul!" He looked at me confused.

"Mom, it's me. It's Percy." She held me even tighter. Paul came over and hugged me as well.

"Percy," She cried "Where did you go? You disappeared for a whole month. No contact, and why do you look different?" I sighed.

"Mom, I'm a god. When _she_ left me, the gods offered me to become a god. I accepted, and I had to train before I could go visit people. I love you mom. And I'm sorry I put you through this pain. You to Paul. Your gonna be my dad soon. Oh ya! That's why I came. I wanted to let you know I can make it. But would it be okay if I brought a date?"

"Of course Percy! But who is this you brought with you?"

"I'm the Goddess Athena. Pleasure to meet you." Athena shook my moms hand and smiled. "I'm also going to be Percy's date to the wedding." At this my mom hugged the goddess and Paul stood there with his eyes wide. He walked over to me and clapped me on the back.

"Good job Percy! Getting yourself a goddess." I blushed at this. We had a long talk about the wedding and other things. How me and Athena met. After a few hours we left. When me and Athena got to Olympus she leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear

"How about you stay the night? I want to finish what we started earlier." She said in a seductive voice and she walked up the stairs of her palace, shaking her hips as she walk. I gulped, and followed her up, and into her temple.


	6. The Proposal

**Hey guys, bad news, my friend is gonna take his computer back, so I might not upload as frequently anymore. Sorry. But I might get my old one fixed soon. Anyway, BEHOLD THE LEMON! **

** -SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**

* * *

****Percy's POV

I followed Athena up the stairs into her temple. She swayed her hips as she walked. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bedroom, where she pushed me on her bed and started straddling me. She leaned down and started kissing me fiercely. We laid there on the bed, her on top of me, making out. Soon she was taking my shirt off and I started to inch hers off. We paused so I could take it off, and underneath, she wore a see-through gray lace, size D cup bra. I started to squeeze them and I moved my hand down her front and started to rub her through her jeans. She started to moan. I reached up and un-clasped her bra. Her bra fell off and I threw it off to the side. I started to take off her jeans and she stopped me.

"Percy, do you promise you won't leave me after this?" She sounded worried.

"Of course I won't. I would never do that to you Athena." I leaned up and kissed her. I continued to take off her jeans and she started rubbing my member through my jeans. I started sucking on her breasts while fingering her. She was starting to moan louder and louder. I inched her panties off and threw them away. She had taken off my jeans and was rubbing my member in my boxers. I rolled her over and started to move my way down, kissing her belly button and she giggled. Her laughter was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. I kept kissing downwards when I eventually reached her clit. I started to lick it and suck on it while rubbing her breasts. She kept moaning my name.

"Oh gods YES PERCY!" She started screaming my name. Thank gods her bedroom was sound proof. I kept going until I felt her hips raise up and she came. Her juices were all on my face when she pulled me up to kiss her. My tongue went in and out of her mouth. Then she moved down on me and started to lick my member top to bottom. She started to take it all in.

"Oh gods Athena you're amazing! Keep going!" She started taking more of my 8 ½ inch cock into her mouth. He rmouth felt so good. I was about to cum.

"Athena I'm about to cum!" She kept going faster and faster until my ropes were in her throat. "Was that your first time doing that Athena?"

"Of course it was. You're going to be the first man I've ever been with Percy." She climbed on top of me and my cock was getting erect again. She lowered her self onto it I could tell it hurt a little bit.

"Are you okay my love?" I asked her?

"Yes. Percy, let's start. I want to feel you inside me! Please!" I started pumping and she looked like she was in pain at first, but then she started to moan and scream in ecstasy. I leaned forward and started kissing her. I felt my member go in and out of her and I started rubbing her tits and ass with my hands.

"PERCY! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" She screamed.

"Same here! Do you want me to pull out?"

"No! Do it inside. I want to feel your cum inside me!"

I sped up and we both came, our juices mixing together. I pulled out, and she rolled off of me and I looked over at her. She looked beautiful right now.

"I love you Athena."

"I love you to Percy. We still have to get up early by the way." She kissed me and with that she fell asleep, and I pulled her close to me and I held her there. I fell asleep not long after.

****Nine months later** **

"Hey, I'll be home soon okay my love? I need to go talk to a few people." I kissed her and I walked towards the council room to go talk to my Uncle. Hopefully he doesn't fry me when I ask him. I entered the room to see Zeus, My father and Hephaestus talking about something. They stopped talking once they noticed me walk in.

"Percy, to what do we owe your visit? Shouldn't you be training with Athena?" My father said. This was the first time I've seen him since I started training. He looked like he'd been busy. I'll have to go talk to him after. But all three gods being here saved me the trouble of finding them.

"I have just finished father. But I need to ask you all a question." I looked at Zeus who had a confused face on that matched the other two.

"Go ahead, Perseus." Zeus said.

"I would like your permission to marry your daughter Athena." I asked. The look on his face was un readable. Uh-oh.

"WHAT?!" my fathers voice boomed. "Athena?!"

"Yes father. I love her. Besides, I think you two might start getting along if I married her."

"_If_ you marry her that is." Zeus's voice echoed.

"Please, Uncle. I love her. I would never hurt her."

"Fine. You may marry her. But be warned. If you ever hurt her, you are dead! You hear me?"

"Yes Uncle. I understand. Is this okay with you father?"

"I guess so."

Lord Hephaestus, could you please make a ring for her?" I handed him the design I'd been working on. It was a gold ring, with a pearl the shape of an owl that was a gray-ish color. Hephaestus wave his hand and the ring appeared in my hand. I smiled at him.

"Thank you all. No, if you'll excuse me." I flashed out to my palace where I grabbed a bouquet of flowers and ran over to Athena's palace. I knocked and she answered the door. She looked surprised at what I was holding. I got down on one knee.

"Athena, I promise to love you for eternity. Will you marry me?" I looked up and smiled. She thought about it for a few seconds. Then she pulled me up and kissed me.

"Of course I'll marry you! I love you to Percy. But what about my father?"

"I already asked him. Here's you're ring." She gasped at it.

"I love it Percy!" She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I was now the happiest man in the world. "Where should we hold the wedding?"

"How about camp half-blood? On the beach"

"That sounds perfect. Now let's go tell your parents. I'm sure they'd love to know. Right after their wedding, I bet they'd be surprised."

And with that, we went to sleep and we went and saw my mom and Paul in the morning.

**Hey guys so what do you think? I know I skipped over Paul and Sally's wedding, but it seemed like a minor detail. Anyways, two months left until percy stops training and he takes over camp half-blood. I have some ideas for that but I'm not entirely sure what exactly yet. I know that was a huge time skip, but I couldn't think of anything to put in it. The wedding happen at the end of the month. Then he replaces D. Anyway, remember to review! Peace out and love ya!**

** -SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**


	7. Surprises and a Wedding

**Hey guys. I know it's been forever. I feel crappy about it. I needed some time to think about some things. I went to Idaho and that helped quite a bit. Anyway I should be updating more frequently now. So on with the story. Oh ya, I've been thinking about writing another story about a new demigod named Kai. Let me now who his father/mother should be (excluding Percy and Athena. They will be married in the story). That's it for now. Peace out.**

** -SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**

Percy's POV

We arrived at my parents apartment around 8 o'clock. Needless to say they were to surprised to see us here this early.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" My mother asked. I pulled her into a hug. I never realize how much I miss her until I see her again.

"Hey mom. Is Paul home as well? He should probably hear this to." She looked at me, her eyes full of concern. She turned around and called Paul. He walked in and when he saw me he came over and hugged me.

"Hey Percy. What brings you here?"

"Well Paul" I began and put my hand behind my neck and rubbed it, then looked to Athena for support. She gave me a loving look that helped me continue. "I'm here because I'm engaged." My mom and Paul's mouths dropped open. They looked at me, to Athena, then at her hand, and noticed the ring on it. My mom squealed and ran and hugged Athena.

"This is going to be amazing! My little boy has himself a fiancée! A maiden goddess to boot. Congratulations to you both! When's the wedding?" Right now, she sounds almost exactly like Aphrodite. Oh gods, how is she going to react. I might as well have her plan it. Then she might be less squeaky about it.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, but probably around two months time, when I start teaching at CampHalf-Blood. Anyway, I just thought you'd like to know first." We continued to talk for hours until Athena told me I had to go train. I sighed and said my good-byes and we were off. Once we closed the door we flashed back to Olympus. We headed to her palace and changed and grabbed our weapons. We headed off to the training area.

"So that was fun, wasn't it my love?" I asked her as I blocked her strike.

"Very fun." She rolled her eyes. "Talking about a wedding isn't really my thing. Speaking of which, who's going to plan it?" She tried to kick my legs out from under me, but I jumped and dodged it.

"I think you know who's going to have to, otherwise she'll throw a huge fit about it." Her face turned grim and we stopped and took a break.

"I understand that. But she'll make it look so- so- so pink!" She stomped her foot as she said it. It was really cute when she was miffed.

"I know my love. But don't worry. It will all be worth it." I pulled her close to me and looked her in the eyes. "You know I'll love you forever right? I will always be with you and never betray you. You're the only girl I love." I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me expectantly. I kissed her softly. It seemed like hours before they stopped, even though it was just a light kiss. The love behind it made it more spectacular.

"I love you to Percy. Now let's go get some sleep. We're gonna need it to deal with Aphrodite." She grimaced and we walked hand in hand to her palace where we layed down and she fell asleep in my arms. My last thoughts before dreaming were how I would do anything in the world to make her happy.

We awoke the next morning and went Aphrodite's palace. We made the wedding plans and when we were done, we went to go train. I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen on the wedding day. Like something would go wrong and we'd be separated for a long time.

****The Wedding Day****

I was stressing out so bad. We had just got to the beach and I was talking to my best man, Nico. He's been like my brother sense i came back.

"Hey, Perce calm down. It will be fine. Just relax. It will all be over soon." Nico tried to calm me down for what seemed like hours until it was time to go to the alter. Once I got up there, I started to calm down a bit. Then I started hearing "Here comes the bride" and the bridesmaids walked through the door. They all wore matching grey dresses with a owl bracelets on. After they came through, my heart skipped a beat. There she was. She was in a beautiful white-ish grey wedding gown. Her hair was down and she looked like a million drachmas. I instantly relaxed as she came up and stood across from me. I grabbed her hands. Hera went on with our vows. After the ceremony there was a feast. We danced and had fun. We went around talking to everyone and all was good. But I still felt like something bad was going to happen.

"What's wrong my love?" I heard Athena ask me. I looked at her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"It- it's nothing. I just feel weird. But extremely happy we get to spend the rest of our lives together." I told her and we continued to talk and chat about everything and to everyone. The party was about to disperse when it happened. Out of no where Annabeth barged in and started yelling at Athena. I started to get pissed. Nobody yells at my wife.

"What are you doing here Annabeth?" I growled.

"I'm here to claim what's rightfully mine." She smirked. So she's jealous eh?

"Well, you should know I'm not yours. I'm Athena's. She is my wife and I would never _ever_ leave her for someone like you. You left me because of something I had no control over. You left me because you were left alone, and I'm sorry, but you made the decision to leave me. I really should thank you though, if not for you, I wouldn't be married to the most beautiful being in all of history. I wouldn't of had a chance to be with my soul mate. Now please, Annabeth, just leave!" I managed to control my temper, but you could hear the earth rumbling and the tides lashing at the shore. Annabeth had tears in her eyes.

"B- b- but Percy, I love you. It hurt when you were gone." She cried out.

"Go home. You made you decision. Be gone!" I snapped my fingers and teleported her back to the Athena cabin. I noticed everyone staring at us, and I quickly apologized and grabbed Athena and teleported her to the cabin in Montauk.

"I'm sorry Athena. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to force her to leave." I apologized and I pulled her towards me and I kissed her gently on the lips. She responded by kissing with more gusto than ever. She pulled back after a few minutes to catch her breath.

"Gods, I love you Percy. Did you really mean what you said about me being your soul mate?" She asked, turning a bit red.

"Of course my love. Why would I ever lie about that? I love you. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you, by your side. I will never leave you. I swear on the Styx." At that she pulled me close to her and pulled me onto the bed. The love we shared that night was amazing. It lasted for hours.

****Line Break****

I awoke to a mess of beautiful hair in my face. I smiled as I looked down and saw Athena's form sleeping on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her and fell back asleep. Hours later I awoke to her stirring and I found her looking up at me with her beautiful grey eyes. I smiled down at her. She suddenly got up and threw up. Weird, I never thought goddesses puked. Gross.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I rubbed her back. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Percy, I've been trying to find a way to tell you this but promise me you won't over react." She pleaded.

"Of course my love. What is it?"

"Percy, I'm pregnant. I have been for a month." She breathed out.

**So ya. Finally got that done. Been at school. Sorry for not updating. I will be making a gods read with characters from this book. I'm already preparing. So ya. PM me or review about kai's parents. Peace out guys! Love you!**


End file.
